The Wraith in Morganville
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: There's a new enemy in Morganville, After Claire finds the necklace It marks Her and comes after her, But how can you kill something that's already dead? (I suck at these things, its better then it sounds just read chapter one!)
1. Chapter 1

"The Wraith in Morganville"

Claire stared at machine in front of Her, it was supposed to be boiling but no matter how many times She moved it, replaced parts or hit it, it refused to do anything. Claire sighed and looked at Her watch , It was later then she thought Shane would be on His way home, She went looking for Myrnin which should be easy since the lab only had two rooms but there were wires and random machines all over the floor so you had to watch where you stepped or else you could blow yourself up not to mention the books stacked almost as high as the ceiling

"Myrnin?" " Myrnin I"

There was a blur before He appeared in front of Her "Yes? Did you finish it?"

Claire shook Her head "no matter how many times I try it,.. just leave it alone Ok? I'll be back tomorrow with more ideas"

"Very well though I can't make any promises"

Claire walked to the door and grabbed Her backpack "Just try to not to break it"

"How can I possibly break it if it doesn't even work?"

"Just..I'll see You tomorrow"

"Very well good day Claire"

She walked up the stairs and made sure to lock the door behind Her before starting to walk home It was a hot day but the sun was setting and she didn't want to be out when it got dark, She had one to many bad experience's with Vampires, She would have to take a shout cut, She turned down a ally and made a lot of turns before she ended up by the graveyard, She hated walking by it, between the ghosts that came and attacked them last year, and a weeping angel experience a few months ago, Claire would be perfectly happy if she never had to see the creepy place again

She was about to speed up when Her foot hit something She looked down and saw a strange pendent on a long bronze chain She picked it up , It had a strange symbol on it, it kind of looked like a Y with two lines across its bottom, It had the same thing on the other side and it was the same size as the palm of Claire's hand not to mention heavy with two rocks with designs on them attached to the chain, who ever lost this would have noticed if it fell off, and the chain wasn't broken which meant somebody must have put it here on purpose, but why? What did the symbol mean? Claire would have studied it more but it started to burn in Her hand, She yelped and dropped it back on the ground, it was probably hot from laying on the hot cement,but still Claire jumped over it started jogging home

She would have to try to look up the symbol, maybe it was Greek? It was by the graveyard maybe someone meant to put it by someone's grave, maybe the symbol means something about peace after death or something, Claire was so distracted She almost ran right past the glass house, She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door where Shane was waiting for Her

"There You are, I was about to go out looking for You, You cut it a little close don't you think?"

" Sorry I was working late trying to fix the machine that refuses to work and got distracted on the way and had to jog"

Shane cut Her off by kissing Her, a soft sweet kiss before pulling away just far enough from Her lips to say

"You work to much, but I won't get mad as long as you promise to answer your phone next time"

"Oh ..right I had it on silent, but ..I promise I'll call next time"

"alright well then should we celebrate with chili?"

"That depends on how much garlic you put in it"

"Just enough to kill a vamp or two" He pulled back and winked at Her,

Claire rolled Her eyes and smiled "Well as good as that sounds I'm exhausted, I think I'm gonna turn in early"

Shane sighed "alright miss no fun if that's how you want to spend a Friday night"

Claire laughed "because you have such amazing plans?"

Shane nodded "Well..I did..If you would have went somewhere or done something with me "

"I'm sorry how about tomorrow?"

"Alright but no getting out of it again"

Claire reached up and kissed Him on the cheek "I won't, Tomorrow I'm all Yours"

Shane leaned down and kissed Her one last time "okay, goodnight miss Collins"

Claire smiled "goodnight"

She turned and walked up the stairs to Her bedroom, She changed into pajama shorts and one of Shane's old T-shirts before flopping on the bed, She didn't realize just how tired She was but within seconds She was Fast asleep.

Claire woke to Her hand Burning, She sat up and turned on a lamp, She looked down at it and saw the symbol from the pendent, it burned into her hand, How could it possibly just now be leaving a burn? It started to hurt even more, Claire looked over at Shane who was fast asleep, She didn't want to wake Him, She quietly slid off the bed and snuck out of the room and down to the kitchen for some ice, as soon as She put it on the burn it felt better, but it wasn't going away.

She started walking back to Her room when She saw Michael on the couch watching TV, She walked over and sat down next to him

"what are you watching?"

Michael looked over at Claire "Just some music show, the bigger question is why are you up this late?"

Claire raised Her hand in response "I seemed to have burned My hand"

Michael looked confused " and How did You do that in your bedroom?"

"I don't really understand it myself, on my way home from work I found a pendent of some kind and it was hot, but it just know started to burn on my hand"

Michael moved the ice and stared at the burn "What does that symbol mean?"

"I have no idea"

"I don't like it..You should get it checked out in the morning"

"I will"

Michael turned off the T.V "And we should both probably go to bed before our spouse's notice were gone"

"Agreed"

They walked up stairs and to there rooms where Claire fell asleep as fast as before.

Claire woke to the sound of braking glass She jumped up and saw a ghost like phantom wearing a black robe headed straight for Her, She jumped out of bed trying to find a weapon but before she could grab her stake it got some kind of force on her, She turned and saw it in front of Her, It had zombie looking hands with half skin half bone reaching out for her And on It's neck was the pendent with the same symbol, Claire's heart was racing, She try'd to move back but It started to pull her in, She Heard Shane yell something  
>and then Claire burst into pain.<p>

And it all went black.

******AUTHORS NOTE= Thank You for reading it! Please leave a review! let me know if you like it or if you don't,etc. and Don't forget to be awesome *****


	2. Chapter 2

Claire woke to Eve shaking Her Shoulders "CB! You not well ..out-out of it! Guys! She's up!"

Claire sat up and realized they were in the back of Eve's car "What the..What was that thing?"

Shane looked back from the passenger seat holding his cell phone "Claire! Are you OK?"

"What? Yeah I think ..I don't really remember much.."

Shane pulled the phone back to his ear "What? Yes She has insurance!"

Eve slapped her hand on Claire's forehead "Your a little warm, Do You remember anything?"

Claire shook Her head and quickly wished she didn't, Her head was pounding " Just waking up with a burning hand then waking later to.. something that broke my window?"

Eve nodded "Then Shane yelled and we came running in to see a PhantomVamp thing attacking You and Michael tired hitting it with a stake while Shane hit it with arrows but it refused to leave so I threw your lamp at it and it sorta caught fire which did make it leave! but uh..Your rooms a bit of a mess right now..But hey I saved you ass so don't go dieing on me K?"

The car made a sharp turn before pulling to a stop. Shane jumped out of the front door and was opening the back almost faster then a vampire, He reached in and scooped up Claire in His arms and headed for the hospital, Michael and Eve jumped out of the hearse and followed behind them as soon as they entered the front door the nurse's took over, putting Claire in a wheel chair and asking all kinds of questions that all became a long blur before they finally put Her in a room and let Her have Visitors, Shane came rushing in with coffee

" Are You okay?"

The Nurse turned to Claire "Is He Family? Only Family is allowed in right now"

Eve and Michael came running in the door, Claire nodded "He's My Husband and uh.. that's my older sister and Brother in law"

Michael looked looked at Shane who nodded Eve ran over to Claire dramatically "mother would have come but Her and Dad are in a meeting and I can't get hold of ether of them! Oh why do you always have to get in so much trouble Claire Marie? "

Shane coughed to cover a laugh while Michael tried not to smile, Eve turned to the Nurse "So what's wrong with my baby sister?"

The nurse looked suspicious but answered anyway "Well She was under shock, and She has a burn on her hand, and she showed signs that looked like she almost died, but what from we have no idea, we have here on medication and She will have to stay the night, but She'll be fine"

Shane sighed in relief "Thank You Nurse..Joy? Like in Poke'mon?"

Nurse Joy looked annoyed but nodded before leaving the room,

Shane sat down next to Claire on the bed "Do you feel alright?"

Claire nodded "I'm fine, just confused"

Michael walked over to Eve "Yeah Me two..Since when did Eve become your sister Claire Marie?"

Claire laughed "where did the Marie come from?"

Eve put Her hands up "Hey It was short notice!"

they all started to laugh until Amelie walked in with Her body guards "I see your all well"

Michael nodded "except for the fact that the ghost phantom thing is still out there, Do You know what it is?"

Amilie sat down in one of chairs "Sadly no. Myrnin is searching but so far we know nothing."

Shane looked over at Amilie "So what happens when it comes back for Claire?"

"When the time comes we will be ready mister Collins but as for the moment we have to wait"

a voice cut her off "I know what it is" Oliver walked in the room and sat next to Amilie "I saw it before a long time ago. It's called a Wraith. And the bad news is it always kills its Target.. and the even worse news is It can never die."

******AUTHORS NOTE= Sorry there wasn't action! there will be in chapter 3! Thanks for reading and Please leave a review telling me if you like it, if you don't,etc.*****


	3. Chapter 3

Claire looked across the room at Oliver "What do you mean it can't die?"

Shane grabbed Claire's hand "what do you mean it always kills it's target!? Do you know when it's coming back?"

Amelie looked over at Oliver "perhaps you should tell us what you know"

Oliver sighed and sat back in his chair "Very well. A long time ago I was hiding out in a town working for a man who had received a medallion He thought nothing of it however the next day he came in talking about a ghost who attacked him, he had all of us do all kinds of research on it, find anything, or anyone who could stop it. The next morning they found him dead."

Oliver stood up and walked across the room, he picked up Claire's hand and held it palm out "And he had this on his hand. From the research we found it was called a wraith. Though many called it a soul sucker. Because it sucks the soul out of its marked victim sending it to a place that's not very happy. And as I said earlier it can't die because it is already dead. Also it gains energy the longer its awake. Meaning its getting more powerful by the minute."

There was a long silence before Shane stood up "So it's coming back tonight?"

Oliver sat back down before answering " Tonight or tomorrow night. Depending on how much energy it sucked out of her."

Shane looked over at Amelie "There has to be a way to stop it. You need Claire to help Myrnin keep the town in check right? So you Have to find a way to stop this thing."

Amelie stood up "we will do everything we can, I'll go tell Myrnin of what we know. Tonight we will all meet back here."

She turned and left the room with Her bodyguards falling in line behind her.

Eve looked over at Oliver "And why did you tell us all this? Did you owe someone a favor?"

Oliver shook His head "figured I might as well, besides should this medallion spread around Morganville Things could get bad ..which is why I must ask you,Where did you find it?"

Claire was about to answer when Michael stepped in front of Oliver "Yeah I bet you would love to have it. Lots of enemy's of yours could be killed without you having to move a finger."

Oliver was about to say something but Michael cut him off "She'll tell Amelie tonight, and we can let her get rid of it."

Oliver looked like he was about to start a war but before he could Nurse Joy walked in "Sorry visiting hours are over, you have to leave"

Shane shook his head "No way I'm not leaving Her here, that soul sucker could attack at any time"

Joy looked down at her board "Are you Shane Collins?" he nodded "Alright you can stay as long as you let her rest, which means no talking or being loud or you get kicked out got it?"

"Got it."

She turned to face Oliver who glared at Michael before walking out the door.

Eve smiled at the nurse "So we sit and shut up right?"

Joy shook her head "The only reason He gets to stay is because the founder allowed him, You two have to leave."

Eve sighed and hugged Claire "Sorry CB, don't worry we'll do some research. Nothing is sucking your soul Okay?"

Claire nodded "OK see you sis"

Eve winked and walked towards the door, Michael ruffled Claire's hair "See you tonight, get some rest"

He grabbed Eve's hand and together they walked down the hall , Nurse Joy nodded to Shane before closing the door. Claire sighed and sat back "How are we supposed to kill something that can't be killed"

Shane pulled a chair next to the bed "We've done it before haven't we? Don't worry we'll find something"

She grabbed His hand "just in case it comes back, just don't let it hurt you,..you know I love you right?, just remember that in case something"

Shane leaned over and kissed Her lightly on the lips "Nothing will happen to you, or any of us. We've gone though way to much to die here. Alright?"

Claire nodded before kissing Him, a slow sweet kiss that became more powerful with every second, it lasted for a while before Shane was the first to pull away

"alright now you better lay down and get some rest or Nurse joy will send Pokemon after me"

Claire smiled and laid down She didn't think She would be able to sleep, there was to much to worry about, she needed a plan. Maybe she could convince Shane to help Her sneak out and go to the library, or maybe sneak over to Myrnin's, She needed to find the pendent again and bury it before someone else picked it up, if they made it home they could use the portal. She was about to Ask Shane if he would help but then the meds must have kicked in because She fell asleep.

Claire opened her eyes and yawed, Shane leaned down and kissed her forehead

"hey sleeping beauty, feel any better?"

She sat up and stretched "yeah..anything happen?"

"nope, everyone's safe in fact everyone will be here in about half hour"

"already?"

"Yep Eve and Michael are waiting in the lobby, they weren't allowed in until you woke up"

Claire looked up at the clock "You could have woken me up"

"And have the nurse kill me? Besides you need to rest, I'll text Mike and let him know...Damn no service!"

"You have to go to the end of the hall"

"how do you know?"

"oh you know a couple dozen trips here you start to figure things out"

Shane smiled "alright.. are you okay?"

"yeah just a little sore "

"okay.. I'll be back in 60 seconds"

He turned and ran down the hall, as soon as he was out of sight Oliver appeared in the doorway, Claire jumped up  
>"Shane's right down the hall and Michael already told you I won't tell anyone but Amelie no matter what"<p>

Oliver walked in slowly "Don't worry I wont cause any trouble. Just wanted to tell you a way out of all your problems, but if you rater I leave.."

He turned towards the hall

"..Wait!.. What do you know?"

He smiled and shut the door behind him "we must talk fast your boy will be back soon, but I would like to offer you a deal. I'll get rid of the wraith, and make sure it never attacks you again and in return you give me It's location."

Claire shook her head "and how am I supposed to trust that you can really get rid of it?"

"its simple. Write down the location, and I will tell you how I can get rid of it, and assure your friends don't get hurt. Afterwards you give me the paper, and we both leave here happy, however if the location is fake I will make you regret it the rest of your short life. Also you can not tell anyone of this, Agreed?"

Claire thought it over, it sounded fair but knowing Oliver it could become a huge problem, he must really want the necklace for something and Claire was positive it wasn't for a good reason. but a free pass out..

Oliver looked out the window on the door "He's coming. If you want to make a deal come to common grounds tomorrow. If you don't show it's your loss, if you do we have a deal."

with that he opened the door and disappeared out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

With that he opened the door and disappeared out of sight just seconds before Shane walked in  
>"You were right I had three bars down there"<p>

Claire sighed and leaned back "are they coming up?"

"They should be here any second now"

Claire looked up at the clock, it was getting late,which meant the wraith could be coming..It might be right outside the window, just waiting for the right moment to attack.. "Do You think It will come back tonight?"

Shane shrugged and sat down next to her "Maybe but don't worry, I won't let anything happen. and I'm staying here all night"

There was a loud clanking noise coming from the hall before Eve stepped in the room, Shane shook his head  
>"Seriously are those shoes made out of Bricks?"<p>

Eve rolled her eyes "Bite me Collins"

Michael came in behind Eve "Sorry but that was the founder, do you want the bad news or the really bad news?"

Claire sighed "May as well start of with the bad"

"Alright, They didn't find anything though Myrnin thinks he's on to something but anyway the meeting is canceled, and the worst news is the soul sucker is most likely coming back tonight."

Shane sat up "And what happens if it does come back tonight? How do we stop it?"

Michael shook his head "No idea, Amilie's having two of of her bodyguards sent here in case it attacks but since no one has any idea how to kill it I don't know what good it will do"

Eve raised her hand "wait..what about fire? It went away when I threw that lamp at it right?"

Michael nodded "Yeah but it's not like we can throw lighter's at it or have a campfire in the hospital, and besides we would have to have something we could aim to do any..." Michael looked over at Shane "Do you still have your flamethrower?"

"Oh no I gave it to a goodwill. Of course I still do! it's a freaking Flamethrower!"

"Wheres it at?"

"Dude as much as I love that thing, do you really think they will let us use it in here?"

"No but we could at the house"

Eve snorted "yeah good luck with that, what are gonna do sneak her out the window? They won't let her leave till tomorrow"

Michael raised his cellphone "Maybe but we have connections"

Shane leaned back and wrapped his arm around Claire "Go for it man, if anything maybe She'll let Us have some more flamethrowers"

Michael nodded and headed down the hall to get a signal. Claire shook Her head

"How did you mange to sneak Your flamethrower home anyway?"

He smiled "After that mess they where to busy to even remember I had it, figured they couldn't get me in trouble since they never said I HAD to give it back"

Eve laughed "where have you been hiding it? In the attic? "

" No, the founder randomly goes up there sometimes remember?"

"Then where's it at?"

"Under my bed"

Claire turned to face Shane" You mean under Our bed?!"

Shane looked down at the floor "Uh...Maybe"

Claire slapped his arm "Shane Collins! You can't put it under there! What if it goes off!?"

Shane raised his hands in defense "Relax! The safety's on! Besides it takes a lot to fire that thing"

"I don't care, Myrnin made it! it could explode any time, as soon as we get home it goes in the closet"

Shane was about to protest when Michael walked in "Get dressed Claire, were going home"

Claire slid off the bed "I'm allowed?"

Michael nodded and tossed her a bag, She caught it and went in the tiny bathroom, She opened the bag and pulled out her shorts and Shane's t-shirt. Right She came in her pajamas, She changed quickly and walked out on the cold floor  
>"You guys didn't get me any shoes?"<p>

"Of course we did" Eve reached in her bag and pulled out vampire bunny slippers "See? They go with your outfit"

Claire sighed and put them on just as nurse Joy came in "You all Ready?"

Shane looked over at Michael "Let me guess, She's coming with us?"

Michael nodded "Only way we can leave"

"Of course it is."

The ride home was fast, as soon as they pulled up the lane Eve ran out and unlocked the door,before Shane grabbed Claire's hand and ran up the stairs with Michael and Nurse joy running in behind them as soon as they stepped inside Eve slammed the door and starting locking it,

Michael turned to Shane "Go get the Flamethrower"

Shane nodded and ran down the hall while Nurse Joy turned to Claire "You need to rest"

'But the wraith is"

Joy cut her off "Miss Collins, Your husband is getting a Flamethrower. You need to rest"

Eve threw her purse on the table "C'mon CB you can crash on couch, it will be fin.. GET DOWN!"

Claire dropped to the ground just as the window behind her shattered, She turned and saw blood red eyes hovering over her, she tried to scream but It got a force on Her and she exploded in pain as it sucked the breath out of her,  
>Eve Screamed for her and Shane came running in, Flamethrower in hand, He aimed it over the wraith's head careful of where Claire was and pulled the trigger.<p>

Flames flew over It and it stopped sucking Claire's life, and backed away. Claire started gasping for breath as Shane hit It full force with flames,  
>at first Claire thought it was working, The wraith backed towards the window and almost went outside,<br>but Oliver must have been right about it gaining energy by the minute because it started to glow,  
>and with a blast Shane and Eve where thrown backwards. Michael came running in with a torch but before He could swing the wraith blew him back<p>

Claire heard a crack as his head hit the wall, The wraith was hurting Her friends, almost as if it knew it could make her surrender.

Well Claire thought it's working

She quickly stood up and jumped out the broken window before yelling "Hey Soulsucker! I thought You wanted me?!"

It must have understood Her because it followed her out the window and onto the dark porch, She heard someone trying to unlock the front door, She couldn't let it hurt Her friends, This was Claire's problem and She would have to solve it.

Without thinking She jumped off the porch and started to run down the dark street with the Wraith close behind.

******AUTHORS NOTE= I know! I'm the worst for not updating in so long, BUT BEFORE YOU THROW ME IN A CAGE On Founder's Square! Just accept this peace offering! and know that I had good reasons! but I swear I'll post more often now! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! and Be sure to review again! let me know if you like it, if you don't,etc.! *****


End file.
